


It's all fun and games until the demon falls in love

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Dating Demons [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) mentioned, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) mentioned - Freeform, polyamory mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Satan swallowed nervously, “what does love feel like?”  He grimaced, nothing like blurting things out.Mammon choked on his own spit, blinking rapidly, “what the fuck?”Satan sighed, “you heard me.  I…I want to know what it feels like.  I don’t know…not for sure.  I mean, I think…I might get it, but…”Mammon went silent, “you’ve never been in love before.”
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Dating Demons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597792
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	It's all fun and games until the demon falls in love

Satan didn’t usually feel the need to talk about his feelings, but this thing he had with Alekto was making him tense. Or rather, not tense, but he was definitely feeling _something_ he hadn’t felt before. He felt weird about speaking to Lucifer about it, even if his emotional state was a direct result of his birth, being a part of Lucifer and all that entailed. He’d been examining himself and had come to understand the Eldest much more. If what he was feeling about Alekto was even just a fraction of how Lucifer felt, well…

Besides, Lucifer had whisked Alekto away for a private evening, far from the House of Lamentation. So, he wasn’t there to speak to even if Satan had been amenable to that. Mammon was home, however. And he had a feeling that he understood more about what was going on with him than anyone else. 

Mammon was bundled up on the couch in the music room, fiddling with his D.D.D. and half watching a movie. He always seemed a little at a loose end when Lucifer and Alekto were alone together. Even if the pair had made it abundantly clear that he was always going to be part of what they had, like Satan. 

He understood that, he just missed her when she wasn’t around. And the four of them spent quite a lot of time together now, so when Lucifer and Alekto went off alone, well, it left both Satan and Mammon adrift.

He sat beside Mammon, “hey.”

Mammon grunted, “hey.”

“Can I…can I talk to you about some stuff?” he asked after glancing around to see if any of the others were about. “Private stuff.”

For all that they teased Mammon about being stupid, he really wasn’t. He was just fun loving and focused on that more than anything else. The Second Born raised a brow, “yeah, I guess we can do that. Here or…” he waved his hand to indicate upstairs.

“Yeah, it’s…I don’t want the others to hear.”

Mammon nodded, hopping up from the couch and heading up to his room. He stood aside at his door to let Satan go in first, closing it behind them. He plonked down on his bed and Satan sat stiffly beside him.

He glanced about Mammon’s room. He was always amused by it. The sheer abundance of things in the large space. Including a fucking car.

“How do you even get that out of here?” he asked.

“Magic, man,” Mammon huffed. “How else?” He nudged Satan, “so go on, what’s goin’ on? Tell the Great Mammon.”

“Ugh, can you not. Not right now, this is…serious. Lucifer said we all need to be honest and I can’t talk to him about this.”

“Fine.”

Satan swallowed nervously, “what does love feel like?” He grimaced, nothing like blurting things out.

Mammon choked on his own spit, blinking rapidly, “what the fuck?”

Satan sighed, “you heard me. I…I want to know what it feels like. I don’t know…not for sure. I mean, I think…I might get it, but…”

Mammon went silent, “you’ve never been in love before.”

He shook his head. “I…well, at first, I don’t think I was capable of it, I was so…angry. But then, I think I just didn’t let myself feel that way and now…” He looked down at his hands, “I can’t talk to Asmo about it. He doesn’t do love.”

“Alekto,” Mammon said quietly.

“Yeah.” He slumped, “I don’t want to say it, not when I’m not sure. And…there’s everything else.”

“Lucy and me?”

“Sort of,” Satan confirmed. “I’m not jealous, I get the whole thing. It’s just, I don’t want to fuck things up with her, or with you…or Lucifer. And I’m the one who’s sort of…on the outer. Well, not exactly, but you three spend nights together and I don’t want to join in on that, but…or maybe I do, sort of…”

“I get it,” Mammon murmured. “Look, I think ya _do_ know how ya feel, you’re not the type to talk about it if ya haven’t thought about it. You’re too careful for that. And it looks to me like ya feel that way. She’s easy to love.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “But, what if she doesn’t love _me_ that way?”

Mammon laughed, “Satan, she does. She doesn’t fuck around, not like that. She might feel somethin’ pretty deep for Lucy, but she loves us too.”

That made him feel a bit better, but, still there was another part that was making him anxious. “She’s still going to leave and I don’t know how I am going to cope with that.”

“Maybe ya don’t have to worry about that,” Mammon said with a grin.

Satan’s head snapped up, “what?”

“Lucy is pretty worried about the same thing,” Mammon replied. “He’s asked me about speakin’ to a witch about prolonging her life and I’m pretty sure he’s tryin’ to think of a way to keep her here. If she wants that.”

Satan grabbed hold of Mammon, “what? Really?” Prolonging her life was one thing, but having her around indefinitely…

Mammon laughed, “I know, right?” He grabbed Satan right back, shaking him, “she might stay here. Like always.” He giggled with glee. “Don’t care how we make it happen, but if she says yes…fuck, Satan, how good would that be?”

Satan stared at Mammon, dumbfounded, “I… _fuck_. Is that why Lucifer wanted to take her away tonight, to ask her?”

Mammon nodded, “I think so. He didn’t say for sure, but he was…nervous. Don’t often see that.” He hugged Satan, rocking him back and forth, “I want her to stay sooooo bad.” He flopped back on his bed, laughing at the ceiling.

Satan laid back too, eyes wide, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” He swiped his hand over his face. Everything he’d been so stressed about might not be a problem. He hoped she’d say yes, he hoped she wanted to stay. He was fairly sure she would, but she’d had a life in the human realm. Could she just leave it, permanently? Having seen how she interacted with Lucifer and with Mammon and himself, he could agree with Mammon about how she felt. Would it be enough for her to leave everything behind? He rolled over and cuddled into Mammon, needing the contact. Mammon huffed a laugh, curling his arm around Satan, tugging him close.

“Ya know,” Mammon continued quietly, more serious. “Just because ya don’t wanna sleep with Lucifer, doesn’t mean ya have to avoid me. I’m not with them all the time.”

Satan grinned where Mammon couldn’t see, snuggling in to the Second Born. “I didn’t want to upset things. I wasn’t sure how Lucifer would feel about you and I…you know. Or Alekto.”

“Us fucking?” Mammon laughed. “Look, I know ya don’t believe it, but he cares about you. He cares about me, about all of us, but he’s been extra careful not to upset you lately, dunno if you noticed.”

“Mmm,” Satan hummed noncommittally. He had sort of noticed something different, but thought it had more to do with them finally not being at each others throats.

“Not sayin’ ya have to, it’s just we’ve had fun together before and that doesn’t have to stop. And I think they would both like to know we’re not moping around bein’ lonely.”

Satan thought about that for a moment. “I think that if we were to do anything, it should be because we _want_ to, not because it would make them feel better.”

Mammon shifted onto his side, face to face with Satan, “listen, it’s not that. Honest. When I’m with them and they get lost in each other, there are times I wish you were there. Not ‘coz I just want someone, ‘coz I want _you_. If I just wanted someone to fuck, Asmo’s around, ya know.”

“True,” Satan murmured, shifting closer, hand to Mammon’s chest. The Second Born’s eyes twinkled, one hand running through Satan’s blonde hair.

“We can just do this, if ya want,” Mammon said quietly, tucking Satan’s head under his chin.

Satan hummed into Mammon’s clavicles, “yeah, this is nice. For now.” They tangled their legs together, sharing warmth. Mammon might be the most masochistic being he’d ever encountered, but he was also one of the most affectionate. And he really had missed this. He tightened his hold on Mammon. It had always been Mammon that he turned to when he was truly upset with Lucifer. He sighed contentedly, nuzzling Mammon’s chest like a kitten, “thank you, Mammon.”

“Not a problem, Baby Boy.”

Satan chuckled at the old endearment. It had been a long time since he’d heard that. Centuries at least. As a young demon, it was Mammon that could soothe his indignant rage, Mammon that had made him laugh for the first time. Mammon that he vented to. Mammon that had taken the brunt of his rage and helped him realise there were other ways to channel it. Satan and Asmo might get along well, but it was Mammon who had been his first friend among the brothers.

They were far closer than it would first appear.

Mammon was safety.

And he was fun in bed. Satan squirmed against Mammon, fingers tracing circles on his chest. Mammon huffed softly, understanding that Satan was feeling inclined towards more. Mammon’s hands began to stroke up and down Satan’s back, then down to the swell of his ass, keeping his touch light.

Satan tipped his head back, giving Mammon a coy smile. Mammon chuckled darkly, ducking his head so he could brush their mouths together.

With a growl, Mammon hauled Satan closer, his tongue tracing over Satan’s teeth, swirling over the tip of a fang, then flicking against his tongue. Satan hummed into the kiss, slotting his leg between Mammon’s thighs, grinding against him.

“Cat…a…mite,” Mammon enunciated, his leer lascivious.

“ _Your_ catamite,” Satan mewled as Mammon gripped his ass and ground into him. He tossed his head back, exposing his throat for Mammon’s fangs to sink into. “Fuck.” He started wriggling out of his shirt, “I’ll be your Ganymede.”

“Fuck, yeah, you will,” Mammon growled, nails leaving trails down Satan’s back as he rolled them, looming over his prize. He sat up, pulling his t-shirt over his head, giving Satan a glorious view of toned and tanned skin. Then Satan was lifting his hips to aid in the removal of his jeans.

Once he was naked, Satan watched as Mammon popped the button on his own jeans, teasing him with the slow reveal of skin under his waistband. “Everyone says Asmo’s the slut, but you are fucking worse.”

Mammon laughed, finally wriggling his jeans down over the cut of his hips, “just givin’ ya a show, Baby Boy.” With his jeans tossed aside, Mammon laid over him, rolling his hips to give them both some much needed friction. Mammon nibbled at Satan’s ear, “you feel so good.”

Satan threaded his fingers through Mammon’s hair, “it’ll feel better when you’re in my ass.”

“Impatient brat,” Mammon laughed breathlessly. “And they call me the greedy one.”

Satan giggled, “that’s because you _are_.” He wormed his hands down between their bodies, taking hold of them both, stroking quickly. With his other hand he angled Mammon’s face back to his, nipping at his lips. They both moaned on a particularly good stroke.

Mammon pulled away, just far enough to fumble at the side of his bed, crowing in triumph when he produced a bottle of lube.

Satan giggled again, “now who’s the greedy one?”

Mammon grinned, devious and sexy, “that’d be me.” He kissed Satan forcefully, “greedy for that tight ass.”

Satan spread his legs further apart, cocking his head, coy grin on his lips, “better get to it then.”

They both erupted into a fit of giggles when Mammon spilled the lube on Satan stomach, simply swiping it up onto his fingers with a shrug. Then Mammon was down between his thighs, mouth around Satan’s cock, fingers exploring his ring, teasing like the absolute shit that he was. 

Satan loved him for it all the more. Both hands curled in Mammon’s hair, he arched his spine, lifting his hips for more, “ _fuck_ , Mammon!”

Mammon merely hummed around him, sending tingles all through his body, two fingers delving inside him suddenly. Satan’s eyes flew open, gasping as Mammon honed in on his prostate without warning, mouth sucking at his cock like it was a treat.

_Bloody Hell_. Why hadn’t he come to Mammon sooner?

Mammon let his dick slide from his lips, licking the tip, rearing up to loom over Satan again, bright blue eyes hungry as he roved them over Satan’s body. “What was that word ya taught me, the one that described a pretty boy like you?”

Satan scrambled to get his brain working, “huh?”

Mammon chuckled, flicking his fingers, making it even more difficult. “’Member? You said it was something they used for the pretty boys back in Greece back in the day.” He trailed his free hand over Satan’s chest.

“Ephebe?”

“That’s the one!” Mammon leaned down, licking at a nipple, “’coz you are soo fuckin’ pretty.”

“Nrrgh,” Satan grunted as Mammon nailed his prostate again. His capacity for thought vanishing along with his capacity for waiting any longer. He gathered his strength and pushed Mammon back, clambering into his lap, “will you hurry up and stick your dick in me.”

“Ahh, fuck,” Mammon groaned as Satan rubbed against him. He lifted Satan a little, positioned himself and let the blonde drop down on him. He whined at how good it felt, how tight and perfect.

Satan had to take several deep breaths as he adjusted to Mammon’s not insignificant girth and length. He draped his arms over Mammon’s shoulders, chasing his mouth for more kisses, rolling his hips to stretch himself open more. Mammon’s fingers dug into his ass, his growl reverberating through Satan’s chest.

Satan wrenched his mouth away after several minutes, tilting his head back, “Mammon, fuck, I forgot how good this feels.”

The way Mammon licked his lips was utterly filthy, “by the time I’m done with ya, ya won’t forget again.”

Satan, panting, satiated, with a blissful smile on his face, had to concede that Mammon was very right about that. He grinned at Mammon, getting a cheeky wink in return. Satan laughed, pulling Mammon close again, heedless of the sticky mess they’d made of each other, he wasn’t going to forget about it any time soon.


End file.
